


A late AoKuro Christmas fic

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Kuroko misses his old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A late AoKuro Christmas fic

Kuroko walked out of the convenience store after buying some snacks, and looked up at the dark sky. It looked as if it could start snowing at anytime. Snow on Christmas, that would be a nice view. Yes, it was that time of the year again. Christmas time. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time in years that Kuroko celebrated Christmas without his old teikou friends. And somehow he felt a bit lonely after realizing this.

Christmas at Teikou had always been a lot fun. With Kise making himself look like an idiot. Not that that was different on other days, but somehow it was funnier to see it with the Christmas spirit. And with Akashi trying to keep Kise in control. With Murasakibara eating most of all the snacks they got, if not all. With Midorima telling Murasakibara off for eating all the snacks. But especially with Aomine.

With just Aomine’s presence, Kuroko was filled with warmth. No matter how cold it was, he wouldn’t even notice if he was around his tanned friend. And it was this warmth that Kuroko missed the most. The warmth of that bright light, shining upon him.

Remembering this made Kuroko realize how dark it was out side and how cold he was actually feeling. He tightened his scarf a bit in an attempt to feel warmer. Slowly made his way home. He passed a basketball court and couldn’t help but stop for a bit. It was completely empty. Not that Kuroko expected anything else. It was Christmas afterall, and everyone already had their own plans. Whether it was staying at home, going to a party, or whatever anyone would do on a Christmas day. But not Kuroko.

Kuroko had made no plans for the day at all other than having dinner with his family alone, which passed some hours ago. There was no party he could go to, or at least none that he could think of. And the Christmas party with his friends had already passed the day before. He wondered if he was the only one without plans. _What about Kagami-kun?_ He couldn’t help but think of his new light. Kagami lived on his own, so spending time with his family was quite unlikely. And as far as Kuroko knew, he also didn’t have a girl he could spend the day with.

_Would it be weird if I visit him?_ Kuroko considered the option carefully, but in the end decided to do so. He turned his back towards the court and was about to make his way to Kagami’s house, when an unexpected figure appeared before him. “I was just about to visit you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said.

Kagami looked surprised at the shorter boy in front of him. Not only did he not expect to see him, but he even said that he was planning to visit him. “Visit me?” He sounded a bit confused. “Why?”

“I was bored.” Kuroko said in his usual tone of voice. He initially wanted to answer honestly, saying that he felt lonely, but figured that that might sound quite weird. And he didn’t want to cause any awkwardness between the two of them.

Kagami just took what he heard as the truth. “Great timing. I was bored as well.” He replied, he then showed Kuroko the ball he was holding. “Let’s play some basketball.”

“Sure.” Kuroko smiled and followed Kagami into the basketball court.

Kagami started dribbling the court as soon as he entered the court. Leaving Kuroko to take his coat off. _So cold._ Maybe it would be better if he just went home, where he could be warm. Kuroko shook his head to remove this thought. _No. I’ll feel warmer if I play basketball._ He left his coat and the snacks he bought behind at the sides of the court and ran towards Kagami. “I’m ready.”

The two of them played basketball for sometime, until both were out of breath. “Ah, that was great.” Kagami said as he stretched his body and wiped of his sweat with his clothes. Kuroko on the other hand was sitting on the ground, still out of breath. Kagami walked towards the bag with snacks. “I can have some, right?” Without waiting for answer, he took some snacks and ate them.

“At least wait for an answer.” Kuroko said when he finally got his breath back. He got up and got himself some snacks as well. They sat down by the side to rest their bodies. Kuroko looked up at the sky again. It didn’t start snowing yet. He let out a short sigh, then didn’t go unnoticed by Kagami.

“Is something wrong?” Kagami asked, wondering what was bothering his teammate.

“Ah nothing, I’m just tired.” That question surprised Kuroko for a bit, since he didn’t realize himself that he sighed. “And cold.” He added as he felt the wind brushing his skin and put his coat back on.

Kagami didn’t completely believe Kuroko and thought there was something else bothering. Not just because of the sigh, but because of the sad expression he had. It was a really faint expression, and Kagami only managed to see it because he had been spending quite some time with he shorter boy. “You can tell me.” He said after a silence that lasted for several seconds. “I’ll listen.”

“It’s really nothing, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said. “Just tired and cold.”

“Then do you want me to warm you up.” Kagami said jokingly.

“You can’t.”

“I was just joking.” That answer surprised Kagami a lot. Not because Kuroko refused his offer, but because of the serious tone he said it in. He expected Kuroko to laugh or make fun of him for saying that, so this reply only made him worry more about his friend.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kuroko felt slightly embarrassed for being so serious, but tried to hide it from his partner.

Kagami ruffled through the light blue hair of the shorter boy. “If there’s anything, you can just tell me.” A caring smile appeared on his face, and Kuroko just couldn’t refuse telling him what he was feeling.

“I was just thinking back. About Teikou.” Kuroko said softly, but hard enough for Kagami to hear. And with just this, Kagami knew how Kuroko was feeling. Lonely. And missing his old friends.

“Why don’t you call them?”

“I-I can’t do that.” Kuroko answered quickly.

“Why not?” Kagami didn’t understand it. If he missed someone he’d call the person as soon as he could, without thinking too much about it. But that was just him, and he knew that Kuroko was different from him.

“I think it would be rude to intrude on him on Christmas.” He figured that not everyone would be bored like him on this day.

“Him?” Weren’t they talking about all of Kuroko’s friends in general? So there was even more to it then Kagami thought there was.

“Oh…” Kuroko said in surprise. He didn’t even realize that he said him. “No, I mean…them.” He tried to correct himself quickly. But it was too late for that.

Kagami didn’t take this as a mere accident and pushed on. “Oi Kuroko, you can tell me how you honestly feel. I won’t judge you or anything, you know.” He smiled at Kuroko. “You really miss Teikou right? Or should I say, someone from Teikou.”

Kuroko remained silent for some moment, but then he blushed a bit and spoke in a voice soft enough to be a whisper. “I miss Aomine-kun.”

Kagami smirked and hit the shorter boy playfully on the back. “See, that wasn’t too hard to say, was it?” But Kuroko didn’t reply. He was still feeling embarrassed for having said that. Instead, Kagami continued. “Why don’t you go and pay him a visit?”

Kuroko looked up at the taller boy in surprise. “I-I can’t go visit him.”

“Just go.” Kagami pulled Kuroko up and softly pushed him towards the exit of the court. “Don’t think too much about it and just go.”

Kuroko felt like he had no choice but to go now, but he felt grateful. Having a friend whom he can talk to about these things felt good.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“Anytime.”

With this, Kuroko quickly made his way towards Aomine’s house. It was already late, and he wanted to make it before the day ended. He wanted to be able to wish his important friend a merry Christmas.

It took him some time to reach the place, but Kuroko was finally standing in front of the door. He hesitated for a bit and considered going back home, but it would be a shame since he was already there. He let out a long sigh to calm himself and then ringed the doorbell. He waited for a minute or two when the door finally opened.

A tanned boy opened the door, and from the expression on his face anyone could easily see that he was surprised. “Tetsu? What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit.” Kuroko said as normally as possible. He tried to hide the happiness he felt upon seeing his old partner. He had to admit that he was afraid that Aomine wouldn’t be at home.

“Oh…” Aomine was confused. The last person he expected to see on this day was Kuroko. “Come in.” He made way for the shorter boy to enter the house.

Kuroko did as he was told. Once inside he took off his shoes and coat. It had been a long time since he last visited that place, but now that he was there it didn’t feel that long at all. A smile formed on his face.

“Do you want something warm to drink? You must be cold.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Aomine walked towards the kitchen, with Kuroko following him. Both were silent the whole time, but neither felt any awkwardness between them. Aomine made tea for the of them and took it to his room afterwards where they quietly drank it.

“You didn’t have anything to do today?” Kuroko finally asked to break the silence.

“No.” Aomine glanced at Kuroko. “And you?”

“I did.”

“Then why are you here?” the tanned boy asked confused.

“It’s what I wanted to do today.” Kuroko smiled at his old light.

Aomine laughed at this, but he felt happy hearing it. “Thanks for coming.”

Kuroko slowly moved closer to the taller boy and leaned against him. He could feel his old partner’s warmth being absorbed by his body. It had a nice feel. He tried to get even more closer, when he felt Aomine’s arm move around him. Not only that, he also felt Aomine himself coming closer to him. Before he knew it their faces were at the same level and their lips were touching.

The soft and gentle touch of Aomine’s lips filled Kuroko with even more warmth. The feeling was great. Better than anything he had ever felt in his life. Aomine deepened the kiss between them, causing Kuroko to lose his breath. He softly pushed the tanned boy away to catch his breath again.

“You need to work on your stamina, Tetsu.” Aomine whispered in Kuroko’s ear.

“I will.” Kuroko replied once he was able to breathe normally again. He looked at Aomine for several seconds, then moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Daiki.”

Aomine laughed. “Merry Christmas to you as well, Tetsu.” He gently stroked through Kuroko’s hair, and kissed the shorter boy again with no intention of giving him a breathing break anytime soon again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write kissing scenes and stuff..


End file.
